Kirby: Demon Knights
by Kingstriker
Summary: Post Anime AU. One-shot. What if Sword and Blade were not who they say they are? What if they are hiding a dangerous secret that could get them killed if anyone found out? When Kirby accidently discovers their real mysterious past, will he be able to escape their gloved clutches or become their latest victim? You better run and hide Kirby! Female BladeXKirby. Swearing. Blood.


_**Welcome to my new Kirby story, this one takes place after the anime. I thought a crazy twist on the origins of Sword and Blade would be interesting to write about. Just a long one-shot about Kirby discovering the truth about his armored friends. Blade is a girl in this one.**_

* * *

Kirby: Demon Knights

The people of Dreamland have just finished another Kirby Appreciation party and were turning in for the night. Everyone, or most, had worn a Kirby-like costume and were pleased with the outcome. Only Meta Knight had not dressed up and only showed up for a few minutes to the party before going back to reading in his bed. Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Sword, Blade, Lololo and Lalala were heading to the castle to eat some more of their candy. Kirby of course already ate all of his but decided to tag along for right now. As they walked through the castle towards a dining room, Sword and Blade suddenly stopped.

"Um, right now may not be a good time for us to join you." Sword said with an uneasy tone.

"Why not?" Tiff asked.

"Uh...it's personal. We need to be alone." Blade said twirling her gloved fingers.

"Okay...see ya later." Tuff said.

The knights raced down another hallway in a hurry. They were hoping they wouldn't run into Meta Knight for a very big reason. They hid a secret that if it got out, everyone would possibly turn against them. It happens once every month and they were forced to stay alone and indoors at all costs until morning.

"I've never seem them so...concerned." Tiff said as they continued down a hallway.

"Mabye they had to take a giant dump." Tuff joked.

"What's weird is, they always disappear from everyone once a month." Lololo said.

"It's best not to bother them. Don't you agree Kirby?" Lalala asked.

"POYO!" Kirby nodded.

Since Nightmare's defeat, Kirby has grown more mature but still unable to speak a lot. He was still determined to keep his friends from danger no matter what. But Kirby felt puzzled about Sword and Blade's sudden retreat. He was too busy thinking to realize he was going the wrong way and lost the others.

"Poyo?" Kirby looked around.

"Kirby, lost again?" Came a familiar voice.

Kirby turned back around to see Meta Knight standing there with his cape wrapped around his front like usual.

"Poyo!" Kirby simply said.

"Kirby, have you seen Sword and Blade?" Meta Knight asked.

Kirby remembered that the knights had left for personal matters. But he didn't want to lie to his mentor...then again...mabye they didn't go directly to their rooms. So Kirby shook his head.

"Hmm, this is strange. They do this once a month, and have yet to tell me why. But for now Kirby, I'll lead you to the dining room." Meta Knight said.

Meanwhile, Sword and Blade were still racing to their rooms, they raced faster and faster until they were nearly blurrs. When they got inside, Blade slammed the door and locked it.

"Phew, that was close. This can happen at random times of the night. And no one will ever find out...and hopefully...never Meta Knight." Sword sighed sitting on his bed.

"Yeah, we'd be dead by now if he found out." Blade sighed sitting on her own bed.

"I find it strange how...Nightmare never told everyone when he had the chance." Sword said.

"Mabye he forgot about us, I guess that's a good thing." Blade shrugged.

"Mabye. We've been keeping this secret so long. And now with Kirby around, he could be in great danger." Sword said.

"We could never hurt that kid, no matter what happens...right? At least I don't want to." Blade sighed going towards their window.

Blade looked up at the sky and could see the full moon. She then looked at the clock, it was nearly midnight. Yet some of the cappies were still up partying. After Nightmare's defeat, Blade had started to develop feelings for Kirby. She wished she could've witnessed the final blow. If Kirby was to ever find out what they truly were, he would never trust them again...and possibly try to kill them.

"Kirby...if you do somehow find out the truth. Please...please remain our friend." Blade said.

Suddenly, the clock struck twelve and Sword rushed to Blade.

"BLADE! GET AWAY FROM THE WINDOW!" Sword tackled her away.

Then, they started to feel cold and staggered around the room. Blade shut the door and clutched her stomach. Sword fell on the ground and his gloves clawed the ground. They were changing, they were hurting, they were...feeling more natural. Under their armor, they grew large razor sharp fangs, and their eyes glowed a bloody red. Their gloves gained small tears and their hands became razor sharp claws. Though Blade's could not be seen, Sword's red eyes flashed right through the slit in his armor. The two knights growled as their transformation was complete. Sword and Blade had lied to everyone, they weren't just knights, they were demon beasts...created by Nightmare long ago.

A few minutes after the transformation, Sword and Blade sat beside each other sulking. They hated their demon sides, which is why they went into hiding after Nightmare released them on Popstar. They never wanted to hurt anybody. But had no choice but to become bandits in order to survive...that's when they met Meta Knight. Yet through all their adventures, they never told Meta Knight about their secret knowing he would kill them immediately.

"Blade...you okay?" Sword asked.

"Yeah, you?" Blade asked.

"I'm good...just sad."

"Yeah me too, I feeling like mauling and tasting blood. But at the same time, I don't want to."

"Me neither, we just have to stay indoors, if we don't...it won't be good."

"I'm more worried about Kirby. Poor thing would be so frightened from seeing us this way."

"Yeah, mabye if we go on to sleep, it'll be all over."

But then Blade noticed Sword was twitching.

"What's wrong?"

"I got to use the bathroom which is way down the hall...past Meta Knight's room." Sword said.

"Well you can't pee on your own bed, go on. Meta Knight won't notice if you keep cool." Blade assured.

"Yeah but my eyes are showing."

"Has he ever seen them?"

"Good point."

Sword opened the door and looked around. No lights were on but he knew some Waddle Dees were walking around. Sword took a deep breath before racing down the hallway. He kept his eyes squinted, he thought mabye carrying his sword would've been a good idea but he dismissed it and kept running. Eventually he passed Meta Knight's room glad the fierce warrior was asleep. However as he got towards the bathroom, he spotted a Waddle Dee just coming out. The Waddle Dee turned to him and looked horrified. He saw Sword's eyes and backed away. Sword knew he had to do something before the Waddle Dee told the others. He lunged at the Waddle Dee and pinned him.

"I'm sorry, I really don't want to do this, but you leave me no choice." Sword said.

With one swing he knocked out the Waddle Dee before entering the bathroom. When he exited, he noticed the Waddle Dee still knocked out with a black eye. He felt very bad, but what could he do? In case the Waddle Dee woke up, he took him with him back to the bedroom. He was able to make his way quickly back to his room and locked the door.

"Anything happen?" Blade asked.

"Well, I knocked out this Waddle Dee. That's about it." Sword shrugged.

"We got to do something with him."

"What? Lock him in a closet? The thing will suffocate from the dust."

"Just tie him up in the corner over there."

"Fine...what are you looking at?"

"Kirby, he's going home." Blade said.

After tying up the Waddle Dee, Sword joined Blade by the window where they could see Kirby walking back home with more candy. Under his armor, Sword licked his lips.

"Blade, have you ever seen Kirby look so...delicious?" Sword asked.

"Sword, don't you even think about it. If we're outside like this, our demon side lasts longer. Remember last time, we killed 5 innocent people." Blade warned.

"I know...it's just...I can't help it." Sword said.

"Sword I swear, if you even try to attack Kirby, I'm gonna beat you senseless." Blade threatened.

Then, Sword turned fully to Blade flexing his claws under his gloves.

"You think you can take me?" Sword asked, his eyes flashing.

"Uh...mabye? But I just don't want you hurting Kirby." Blade began to back up.

"Kirby is my friend Blade, I wouldn't kill him no matter how much I feeling doing so right now. But come on, for once, I'm starting to believe we should enjoy these forms, it's who we really are after all." Sword said.

Blade was starting to think Sword was being consumed quickly by his demon mind. However, a nice run around outside alone didn't sound too bad. As long as they steered clear of Kirby.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt. But we must be back before morning or else." Blade said.

"LET'S DO IT!"

Sword and Blade leaped out of the window and tumbled down a hill. They felt free, wild and...relieved. They ran around yelling, laughing and cheering. They ran over hills, through Cappy Town, along the beach and even though Whispy Woods. Finally they ran up one last hill not realizing who they were heading towards.

"I'm winning Blade!" Sword called.

"Sword watch out for-"

"Don't try to distract me-OOF!"

Sword had crashed into a wall, but it wasn't just any wall. It was the back of Kirby's house.

"Uh-oh." Sword gasped.

"You idiot, you could've woken up Kirby." Blade grabbed her head in panic.

"Hey it was an accident."

"ACCIDENT MY DEMON ASS, YOU'RE GONNA GET US IN TROUBLE! OH I KNEW THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!"

"Blade if you keep yelling then Kirby is definitely going to hear us."

"If you hadn't convince me to go out, then this wouldn't have happened."

"You act like I broke the window."

"Well you could've!"

"Come on let's get back to the castle."

Unfortunately, it was too late when Kirby opened his window to see the two knights trying to escape. Their hearts skipped a beat.

"Poyo?" Kirby was shocked.

"Damn it." Sword whispered.

Suddenly, Blade punches Sword hard out of anger.

"NOW HE KNOWS!" Blade snarled.

"KIRBY WOULDN'T TELL ANYBODY!" Sword snapped back.

Actually, Kirby had no idea what to do. He noticed Sword's eyes were showing, and even though their fingers were covered by their gloves, their thumbs seemed to be shaped like a claw. He got too curious and went for one of Blade's gloves. Blade staggered around trying to pry Kirby off.

"KIRBY STOP PLEASE! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Blade yelled before she and Kirby fell on the ground.

Kirby was able to pry the glove off and to his amazement, he saw sharp claws ending Blade's hand. But that was impossible. Since when did his friends have claws? Unless, this was what was part of the secret. They're weren't just knights...they were...monsters. Kirby dropped the glove and staggered back into Sword.

"You know too much Kirby. Something must be done." Sword admitted.

Kirby watched as Blade took off the other glove and Sword took off both of his. His eyes flashed again and grew bigger, Blade pull down her mask to reveal her fanged mouth. Kirby was too horrifed to run or scream. Sword held him still as Blade advanced on him.

"Kirby, I never thought it would come to this. I always...had a crush on you during your time here and...I was hoping for the day I could properly say...I love you...but I fear it's too late for that." Blade sighed.

Kirby knew they were going to kill him, but...why so soon? She gripped her claws on his sides before quickly giving him a little kiss. Kirby blushed not expecting that. He also kinda had a crush on her but...he knew he would never gain his voice to say it.

"We'll just tell Meta Knight that you had an accident making a sandwich." Sword simply said.

Kirby closed his eyes as Blade raised a clawed hand ready to rip into his body. But she hesitated.

"Go on Blade." Sword motioned her.

"But I...he's...I don't..."

"We have no choice Blade."

"No...no...NO! I CAN'T!" Blade lowered her hand.

"Why not!"

"I'd rather have Meta Knight kill us than us having to kill Kirby. I WON'T DO IT!" Blade backed away.

Though Kirby never had to do this, he shot his foot back and kicked Sword right in the groin before taking off.

"AGH! DAMN IT KIRBY!" Sword growled.

He placed his gloves back on and growled at Blade.

"We're gonna have a serious talk about this later." Sword warned.

Sword chased after Kirby who was sprinting back to the castle. Blade followed actually hoping Kirby could outrun Sword. Sword several times got close enough and tried to grab him but failed each time. However as a last resort he extended his claws, popping holes through his gloves, and slashes Kirby's back. Kirby yelps as blood goes flying to the ground. But Kirby kept running with Sword and Blade right behind.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Blade yelled.

"QUIET BLADE!" Sword roared.

"POYO! POYO! POYO!" Kirby yelled for help.

But as Kirby towards the doors, he saw no one around to open them since they were locked. Sword caught up.

"You ain't going anywhere Kirby." Sword said.

Blade came up and panted.

"Sword, why can't we just explain to him what's going on?" Blade asked.

"We can't trust Kirby to keep a secret as crazy as this."

Kirby started to feel dizzy from the wound.

"Sword! We need to get him some help. He bleeding badly." Blade said.

"Yes...sweet blood. IT'S ALL MINE!" Sword walked towards the little puddle of blood that had formed.

"THAT DOES IT!" Blade yelled.

Turns out Blade had brought her sword and smacked Sword hard on top of the head with enough force to knock him out. Blade took off a glove and pressed against Kirby's wound and she started crying as Kirby was out-cold.

"I'm going to get you help Kirby! SOMEONE HELP US! PLEASE! SOMEONE!" Blade yelled.

Just then, her cries for help were answered in the form of not Meta Knight, but Escargoon.

"What is going on here?" Escargoon asked before looking at Kirby. "AAAAHHHH! KIRBY! IS HE DEAD?"

"No, just out-cold like Sword." Blade said. "He bleeding bad, we need to stop it."

Escargoon and King Dedede had developed a strong bond with Kirby after Nightmare's defeat and Escargoon was now determined to save him.

"Let's get him inside, I'll call Dr. Yabui." Escargoon said.

An hour later, Kirby awoke seeing he was laying in bed in an empty room. His back was in much pain but he was glad to be alive. Dr. Yabui had to give him stitches on his back to repair the wounds. Also in the room, were Tokkori, Tiff, Tuff, Lololo, Lalala, Sword and Blade. None of them were tired or angry to be up so late.

"Kirby you're awake." Tiff ran to him and so did the others.

"Poyo?" Kirby said.

"Kirby, are you felling better? You were out for an hour." Tuff informed him.

Kirby nodded and noticed Meta Knight wasn't there.

"Don't worry about Meta Knight, he said he'll be in here in a few minutes." Lololo said.

"Alright you two start explaining what exactly is going on." Lalala demanded.

She was so upset Lololo had to hold her back. Sword and Blade sighed...it was over for them. But...at least now they could get their secret off their chest.

"Well, please don't hate us because of this but. Once a month, at night, when there is a full moon, we have another side of us come out which is why we run away. You see, me and Blade were born...as two of Nightmare's creations." Sword sighed.

Everyone gasped. It was enough to make them all faint but they didn't.

"You were created by Nightmare?" Tiff asked.

"Yes, but we didn't want to obey him. So we resisted his powers and chose to live on our own. That's when we became bandits and used our other side to scare others and get our way. We are actually demons...sad little demons." Blade shook her head.

"We don't like to hurt people unless we have a real reason. I screwed up by hurting Kirby...I couldn't control myself. I'm very sorry Kirby...I'm really sorry for scratching you." Sword apologized.

Kirby smiled at him.

"Poyo!" Kirby said.

"We can't let Meta Knight know. He'll do something horrible to us if he finds out. We always hid ourselves behind this armor and never took it off in case he found out. Please...do not let him find out...please we beg you all." Blade pleaded.

All of them looked at each other, of course Tokkori rejected the idea.

"I can't live around demons! No way!" Tokkori sneered.

"YOU ARE HORRIBLE!" Lalala snarled and punched him.

"Whoa whoa that's enough Lalala." Lololo said pulling her back again.

"We won't tell him, or King Dedede or Escargoon." Tiff nodded.

"Thank you!" Sword said.

Just then, they hear footsteps...several of them. When they door opened, Meta Knight, King Dedede and Escargoon entered.

"Kirby! You're still alive! That's great, are you feeling better?" Dedede asked.

"Poyo!" Kirby cheered.

"We're still glad you're here kiddo!" Escargoon smiled.

"This has certainly been a strange night. Is everyone alright?" Meta Knight made sure.

Everyone nodded. Sword and blade hid their gloved hands behind their backs and nodded. Meta Knight looked at his knaves.

"Sword...Blade...how did Kirby get the claw marks exactly?" Meta Knight asked.

"Uh...well...me and blade were still in our...monster-like Kirby costumes...and we were..." Sword was getting lost.

"Playing around with Kirby and scaring him. Then Sword accidently scratched him." Blade finished for him.

Meta Knight, not sensing their lie, nodded.

"And I must finally know, why do you always run off once a month?" Meta Knight asked.

"Uh...those just happen to the days that..." Sword was lost again.

"We have to take large dumps." Blade finished again.

Meta Knight once again didn't detect the lie and nodded.

"I'm assuming your personal business it nothing I need to know." Meta Knight said.

"I knew that would work." Tuff whispered to Tiff.

When they left...Sword realized something.

"Oh shit."

"What?"

"We forgot about that Waddle Dee!"

Surprisingly, the Waddle Dee came inside still with the black eye. He looked pissed.

"Why is he beat up?" Tuff asked.

"We didn't want him to tell anybody." Sword sighed.

The Waddle Dee walked up to Sword and kicked him in the groin.

"AGH! Not again." Sword fell down.

The Waddle Dee didn't even care about what he saw anymore. He was just pissed about being left tied up in a corner. The next morning, Sword and Blade walked with Kirby down a hallway of the castle.

"I'm so glad everything worked out in the end." Blade said.

"Poyo!" Kirby said.

"Well, now that it's morning, we're back to our friendlier selves again. No more demon side till next month." Sword said.

"So Kirby, remember what you promised." Blade said.

"Poyo!" Kirby saluted.

Before the knights left down another hallway to start patrolling, Blade lifted her mask and gave Kirby another quick kiss making him blush again. But as they left, Kirby could've sworn he saw Sword's hidden eyes flash red for a moment. Once they were far enough, they turned to each other.

"Shouldn't we have told him that because of being outside at night most of the time that we are still on our demon side for about half the day?" Blade asked.

"Nah, he doesn't need to know. And no one will..." Sword said as his eyes flashed red one more time.

_**The End**_

**_I hoped you all enjoyed my latest Kirby story and I'm glad I finally put this out. I don't know if there will be a sequel since their secret got out. But if I do plan one it won't be for awhile._**


End file.
